<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flare, Flicker, Fade by Nolita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509630">Flare, Flicker, Fade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita'>Nolita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coppelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't always spark and burn and glow with light, but Kanon's hands have always been warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozu Kanon &amp; Naruse Ibara, Ozu Kanon &amp; Ozu Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">They don't always spark and burn and glow with light, but Kanon's hands have always been warm — a perfectly natural side-effect of the electricity spliced through her. She can't really say that she is grateful for it, but on windier days Shion finds delight in taking Kanon's warm hands in her own cold ones and pressing each one of her cheeks to them in turn.</p>
<p class="western">It might just be another reminder of who she is and how she will one day meet her end, but it is difficult to fully hate something that can make her sister smile like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flicker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ibara's hands are warm in a different way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ibara's hands are warm in a different way.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Whenever they part, Ibara grips Kanon's hand firmly and smiles at her. Kanon returns the handshake in kind with an equally firm grip, but her grin falters sometimes, a little forced. Someday down the line, it might happen less.</p>
  <p>Still, Ibara seems satisfied enough, and claps her on the shoulder.</p>
  <p>“Stay safe, alright?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure thing, class rep.” And then, maybe more of an afterthought than anything else, she adds: “You too. Don't go dying on me, Naruse.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It is really just an afterthought, but for some reason it earns her another smile.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kanon's eyes are still tight shut; she can feel something that might be her hands blistering.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Kanon's eyes are still tight shut; she can feel something that might be her hands blistering.</p><p class="western">The sensation already begins to waver as she blinks fiercely, as if doing so will scare it all away. The blinking itself doesn't do much, but taking in her surroundings does help Kanon to keep herself grounded.</p><p class="western">She feels Shion settled in her lap; when the buzzing in her head dies down she'll be able to sense her breathing too. A short distance away, there is Ibara crouching down by a group of survivors—</p><p class="western">She and her sister are some kind of safe here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was originally gone to post all three of these as separate works and maybe make a series out of them, but the second one came out more connected to the first than I originally planned. It feels better this way too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>